codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guesty-Persony-Thingy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :' Sunderland ' 01:03, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Hello. If you've noticed the extra buttons, it's because I've made you into a sysop. Happy editing! Note: To get started, click on New Admins school and practice your skills there! Happy Holidays from —B L 20:09, 27 December 2007 (UTC) IRC Channel Hi. You are receiving this message because I recently created the #code-snippets IRC channel, and you are a wiki administrator. Please give me your master registered IRC nick (if you have one) so I can apply autovoice to you. While you will not need to be voiced to speak on the channel, it is a good way for people to know who is an administrator. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:53, 31 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Yayz Test analysis complete: Click here to view. Final editor point verdict: 8.5 / 10. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:53, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Important announcement See here. --Gp75motorsports 19:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC) IMPORTANT IRC INFO Dircbot, a system of channel ban management, has been added to #code-snippets. It works like this: #You ban, say, *!*@127.0.0.1 #Dircbot will ask you to comment on the ban #Reply to dircbot by saying /msg dircbot , and it will be applied. works in this manner: Time: Time should be given in the following format: ~1h THE ~ IS IMPORTANT. For 1 hour from now. ~4h1m4s For 4 hours, 1 minute and 4 seconds from now. d -> day h -> hour m -> minute s -> second So forth. The reason is a simple string, User was spamming, so forth. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page, and feel free to ask me on my talk page if you want admin status for that channel. Thanks, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:02, 28 January 2008 (UTC) About the FA I propose that since we only have 28 articles we should leave the featured article up there for a longer amount of time...how long would you propose? (Post on my talk page.) Sirkad 03:32, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:21, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:19, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Newsletter BoL (talk) 02:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Newsletter You are receiving this because you are signed up on the spamlist. If you do now wish to receive these in the future, please remove yourself. Delivery by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 00:52, 19 June 2008 (UTC) with the help of AutoWikiBrowser.